Tender is the Night
by huddycouse
Summary: House gives his apology to Cuddy


The door unlocked wasting no time. House let himself, finding nothing but darkness awaiting him. His eyes adjusted as he quietly moved across the room and saw the figure of a person lying under white satin sheets. was only five feet away stole the very breath from his lungs. he was about to get exactly what he wanted.

Deciding to surprise her, House quickly shed his shirt and jeans, opting to leave on only his boxers and socks.

He gently lifted the covers and slid underneath the sheets, then moved across the bed and in one strong swoop wrapped himself around Cuddy.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Cuddy screamed

A boyish expression lifted his face, lighting his eyes. "Well, l this a surprise"

"Not occur to you." her middle finger, which lifted at first in a well-known negative gesture, then pointed towards the front door he didn't move a muscle as her mock threat." I do not want you here?"

"you are still angry?"

"I'm not angry."

"I can see that you are."

"I'm not." ran his hand over his hair.

"And I can hear it."

"I said I'm not!"

"You are."

House was close. Too close . His heated breath tickled the expanse of her neck, and his lips were parted against her ear.

"Something wrong?" He said with a smirk.

Her gaze was still didn't waver as he pressed himself against her. "Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

His hand traveled down to the valley of her breasts, his fingers finding the rapid beating of her heart. "You heart is accelerating." Those fingers traveled down to the waistband of her pants, and they shimmied down to her thighs. She tried not to shiver against him, and she stood her ground. "And you smell of arousal." He added with a whisper.

She let out an incredulous laugh as he gazed at her through half lidded eyes. "House? Really? You really think you're the cause of this?"

Lithe fingers brushed against her moistened underpants, and she bucked up against him instinctively. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Because I could fix this little problem, if you allow me to."

"It only became a problem when you jumped me just now."

"So you do agree then?'

"Whatever do you mean,?"

"You do agree that I instigated it." He brushed his thumb against her sensitive nub for added reference.

"House ." She placed the palm of her hand against his chest in an attempt to push him away. "I'm not sure if I made myself clear. When I told you no sex for two weeks, I really, REALLY meant what I said. Or until you've apologized for." she said. "You lied to me to get my signature.

"I didn't lie to you, I lied to my boss." House said in a very unconvincing voice

"Go home" she didn't even try to hide the anger in his voice.

"I saved a patient's life"

"Then you kept lying."

"I won't deny."

He slowly approached with careful a short distance between they. "Do you need to hear I'm sorry?"

"Yes"

"Ok" House mumbled

"So you sorry?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you just said."

"Not Exactly."

"Do you trust me?" she breathed, their lips tangling in a heated mess.

"I do"

She sighed sharply "No, you don't"

"Cuddy" he murmured "I do trust you just that sometimes it's hard for me to remember that I'm not going at this alone anymore, and I won't apologize. I don't apologize to anyone."

"Which brings us back to the no sex part." She breathed against the nape of his neck.

Without warning Cuddy felt herself being pulled forward and her mouth crushed to House's, him stealing her breath as he kissed her furiously. He placed his hands on her hips she pulled back from her mouth, breathless and panting from the kiss.

"Fine" Somehow during their little session, her hand had crept down between them and grabbed at the massive bulge straining against the boxers. House hissed loudly against her ear. She broke away from his embrace sexually frustrated "You'll just have to deal with it alone." added very icily as pushing the covers and getting out of bed

House hand shot out and grabbed her, preventing her from going any further.

"Wait"

She perched beside him, and then assumed his new meditative pose and shut her eyes she was waiting for what he had to say. "I'm sorry for lying to you." he finally spoke.." It was an honest mistake."

Her pauses, her voice trailing off. Perhaps sensing that she's being too conversational or that he doesn't care,. "So. you apologized?"

"I did."

"Why?" She asked

He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned away. She knew that would tick him off, that it would frustrate him, and that was exactly what she wanted

"I haven't seen you in a week," She squirmed a bit in an attempt to get out of his hold, but sighed in hopelessness when she realized his grip on her was vise-like.

"just sex." She said, frustrated

"No ,I need you and miss you "

She shook her head "Not good enough."

Silent for a heartbeat, House explained as best he could. "I'm more used to losing things than being able to keep them. And I have you, I don't want to lose a chance at happiness

As soon as she heard him say ,smiling looked her up and down.

"Apology accepted, then you got me back tonight," she snickered, loving him endlessly. "

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

Cuddy said the first thing that popped into her head. "Wanna have sex?"

"No" He held his most blank, serious expression as long as he could, but Cuddy daring smirk forced his laugh out loud.

Cuddy laughed wryly brushed her lips over his before quietly asking, "So you don't want to make sex to me?"

He squeezed her waist, drawing her closer, pressing his face to her hair. The scent soothed him. "I always want you."

"Good answer," she kissed him again looking like two horny teenagers even though that was exactly what they were.

They were now standing face to face, their eyes focused on each other, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Cuddy slowly moved her hips forward; he grunted as her thigh brushed against his hard cock.

Now he was on top of her, and ripped off her bra and tanktop with one pull. Her breasts were perfect: round, with hard, pink nipples; they tasted salty from their sweat as he sucked on them,

He growled and pressed her against his torso. their lips were pressed against each other, their tongues exploring. he had secretly followed her every move. They moaned as they explored together, kissing, licking, and sucking on each other's lips and tongue.

Cuddy started pulling down her shorts. She wanted him so badly, and House wanted her. When he noticed what she was doing, he stopped kissing her and ripped off her panties. He got up, not taking his eyes off of the sensual woman in front of him.

She couldn't help but gasp as she feasted her eyes. He was so big, and she was so small. , but she already knew what he wanted. and pulled down his boxers. slowly, she took his member in her hand reach all the way around it. Still looking straight into his eyes, she started kissing him, licking his entire shaft and slowly sucking on the tip. He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes as he grunted, his hand playing her hair as she moved up and down. Every now and then she stopped, just to tease him, and let her tongue linger on his tip until he pressed her head down again, wanting more.

Suddenly he withdrew from the warmth of her mouth, and pushed her on her back. He jumped on top of her, his tongue sliding down from her neck, over her nipples, her belly button, until he reached her clit. She let out a scream of delight as he started licking her, and tingling sensations rushed through her entire body. She knew she was close, and he felt it too as her muscles started to contract. She moved her hips on his pace, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer until she reached her climax. Then, he put two fingers inside her, He continued licking and playing with her, moving his fingers inside her, increasing the pace with every move. trying to silence her screams as her muscles contracted and her legs went numb.

"Oh, House…" She mumbled softly as he pulled his fingers out of her. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and panting. She opened her eyes and saw his face hover over hers.

"I'm not done with you yet." He grunted with his deep, sexy voice. He raised himself up, and, now sitting on his knees, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on top of him. He was so strong, and she was light as a feather. She clutched his shoulders tightly as slid inside of her, and couldn't contain her scream as she felt how deep he went.

He pressed her tightly against his chest, moaning deeply in her ear. He moved slowly at first, letting her get used to him, watching her squirm at the sensations he was giving her, moved her hips up and down. Her breasts were bouncing and it drove him crazy. He threw her on her back again and thrust harder, deeper.

"Ah, yes, fuck me – FUCK ME!" Her screams were getting louder and louder, and he could feel her starting to tighten again. Her hands clasped the sheets, now drenched with their sweat, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him even deeper inside of her. He thrust harder and harder, and felt himself slipping out of control.

"House, I'm gonna..." She yelled and grabbed on to him and arched her back as he moved further down. , moving her body along with his. She let out a loud scream as her muscles tightened with her second orgasm. With a loud roar, House and came hard inside her.

Gasping for air, they fell into each other's arms. It was now dark outside, and the air was feeling lighter and fresher. Cuddy could barely move; her whole body felt like soft, and she shivered as House pulled himself out of her. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, still breathing deeply.

"House?" She leaned on her elbows, and looked at his face.

"I'm sleeping, ."

"I just wanted to say, I missed you" she whispered.

He opened one eye and looked at her, she saw affection register on his face. He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes again. "I missed you too." whispered back.

"You're smiling."

"Your eyes are closed. How do you know?"

"Because I can hear it in your voice."

He knew she was smiling too. "So you think you know me that well, huh?"

"Without a doubt."

Smiling, House pressed his face into her hair, while she held his arm curled over her chest. He yawned again. " hot sex fixes everything."


End file.
